Josh
Josh is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Josh is a grey chipmunk who sports a blue cap with SPACE on it and glasses due to shortsightedness. He wears a blue shirt which originally had Saturn on it, but since Love Hurts, the shirt would have ART written on it. He would also have his cap on backwards, revealing a fringe of brown hair. He lives next door to his best friend and lab partner Sniffles. He has a high IQ (not as high as Sniffles) and does well at his school. His favourite subjects are Science, History and Art. He likes to draw pictures of some things he likes (Biplanes, planets and even himself). He dislikes wasps, lightning and needles. His most torturous and traumatic death was when he was mangled by a shark when he went diving. One of his greatest achievements was when he made a patio sized picture of an ambulance before his hospital appointment. That was due to him being bored. He has been making big pictures since then. Most embarrasingly, he made a picture of himself showering at a spa. Sometimes, making big pictures would then lead his friends to an unfortunate fate. Like his lover Petunia, Josh has OCD but that is for art, not cleaning. He is very protective of his artwork. Every time he sees one of his paintings or big pictures ruined, he either hyperventilates or goes crazy and starts his painting all over again or mends the big picture. Sometimes it goes out of hand and Josh goes on a mad spree. He accidentally killed Flippy once in one of his sprees by stabbing him with his own knife. As revealed in A Clothes Call, he can flip out if angered enough. His deaths usually involve electrocution, boiling or being shredded or mauled. He used to love Petunia, also being married to her and having Genesis and Beauty. But after Together Again, Josh fell in love with Stacy. In Stacy the Mom, Josh and Stacy split up because they were seeing other people, leaving the latter in custody of two of their kids. As of Josh's Little Helpers, Josh is currently in custody of Genesis and Beauty. He has his own spin-off series known as Josh's Big Picture Showcase. Zero Story Arc :Main article: Zero Zero, a shadowed competent superhero who first appeared in Running in a Shadow and later made his final appearances in the 4-part episode Identified Flying Object, was later revealed to be Josh, due to the results of the WIZ (Who is Zero) poll. Episodes *View here Fates and Kills *View here Big Pictures (property of Josh) *View here. Portraits: *Giggles caused by Josh seeing Giggles hold a birthday card *Cuddles caused by Josh seeing three GTFs hug toy bunnies *Flaky caused by Josh cowering from a spider *Handy caused by Josh seeing a worker drop his tool and pull Handy's angry face *Sniffles caused by Josh seeing an experiment explode *Flippy caused by Josh seeing army clothes *Splendid caused by Josh seeing some of his friend read Splendid comics *Russell caused by Josh holding a hook *Petunia caused by Josh smelling perfume from nearby *Lifty and Shifty caused by Josh peeking inside their truck Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Chipmunks Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Blood Fest Category:Rodents Category:Male Characters Category:Season 13 Introductions Category:Characters Category:RespectTheDisney5's Characters Category:Characters with Phobias Category:Foreign Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Self-Inserts Category:Characters with clothes Category:The HTF Movie Potential Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Free to Use Category:Redesigned characters Category:Characters with relatives Category:Characters with over 100 deaths Category:Featured